Emmett and Dawn
by chitaylor21
Summary: Emmett x OC Don't like, don't read. Normal pairings. I will update this if I get some comments/reviews. Where did vampires come from?


_Emmett rushed the bear. Miles and miles away, Alice gasped. Jasper sprinted to her side._

"_What is it?"_

_She motioned for a pencil and paper. He set them before her almost before she gestured for it. She drew a picture, quickly, of a girl. The setting was the school's cafeteria. Jasper looked over her shoulder. She pushed the paper towards him, staring at it herself._

"_Who is this?"_

"_She's a new student. She'll be here in a week."_

"_Does she know our secret?"_

_She shrugged, irritated._

_~The Day Before She Comes~_

"_Who's that? Another one of Alice's visions?"_

_[She's cute. Better looking than even my Rosalie.]_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Rose walked down the stairs carrying Renesme in her arms. She noticed that her husband's eyes took their time looking away from the picture. Curious-- and annoyed-- she walked over to stand at his shoulder. Jasper met Em's eyes and gave him a warning glance before Emmett turned to face his wife._

"_Alice says she's gonna come to school tomorrow. I've been brainstorming a name for her, but I just can't place it. Wanna help?"_

"_No."_

"_Aw, come on, don't be like that!"_

"_Daisy."_

"_Huh. Maybe."_

_He turned back to her picture. Nessie placed a hand on Rose's cheek._

_[Who is that girl-- and why is Uncle Emmy so interested in her name?]_

_Rose growled. Emmy just kept contemplating, too oblivious to notice._

"_I don't know, sweetie. Why don't you ask your Daddy?"_

_Edward's eyes flashed with an unidentifiable emotion._

_~The Day She Comes~_

_Dawn was so withdrawn, she was almost at the point of being reclusive. She had translucent, vivid green eyes and long, wavy black hair that went down to her butt. She was short, 4'4". She drove to school in a shiny new, sand-colored jeep wrangler. Emmett whistled from inside the Volvo. Rose slapped the back of his head. He laughed it off, shaking his head._

_The bell rang and everyone started or continued to walk inside. Dawn's first class was P.E., along with Em and Rose. The coach went over the rules for volleyball, then sent them to their respective nets. They were all ranked, with Dawn's team at the lowest court, Rose in the middle, and Em at the top court._

_[She's even smaller than Alice! She can't even see over the net, hardly! I feel bad for her-- and her team.]_

_The whistle blew and she served. Rose spiked her team's ball right into the ground, making a scuff mark. Ben hit a fast ball directly above Dawn in the front._

_[Come on, you can do it! Jump!]_

_She jumped five feet straight up and spiked it so hard, it ricocheted off the ceiling before someone caught it from the opposing team._

_[WOW!!!]_

"_Nice one, new girl!!"_

_She blushed darkly, though her eyes flashed happily when we made eye contact for the first time, minus her picture. Suddenly, I couldn't remember to breathe. That's when Rose hit me in the head with her ball. The girl looked horrified. I grinned reassuringly to her, then went back to my own game. Rose was already finished with hers._

_[Concentrate, man!]_

_I set the ball for Jeremy. We scored another point. I stole another peek at the new girl._

_[The damn coach didn't even tell me her name!]_

_She was winning. It was her against Rose's team now._

_[Wait, what?! How did she get here that fast?! Oh, crap, Eddie pro'lly heard that. Sorry, Edward, false alarm!]_

_Back in physics, Edward's eyes loosened up and Bella relaxed enough to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. He smiled at her; his crooked smile yet again dazzled her._

_Somehow, she climbed the ranks so fast, the very next thing I knew was her eyes being directly in front of me. Rose had already gone to shower and change-- in a huff. I couldn't bring myself to look anywhere but at her eyes. She looked at mine, blushed, and shied away. I gave her a friendly smile. She threw me a vulnerable, pleading look. I was confused._

_[Eddie, tell me why at lunch.]_

_I served, hard, straight to her. Surprisingly, she backed away from it shyly-- there was no other word for it-- and let one of her teammates get it for her. They threw a "what-do-you-think-you're-doing kind of look. She grabbed her arm and shook her head._

_[Is she injured?]_

_The light in my eyes died as I thought of the possibility. Her eyes became haunted then. Without realizing I had moved, I was out the door and leading her quickly to the nurse's office._

"_She's injured," I called to the coach over my shoulder. Beside me-- I was pulling her gently by her elbow-- she blushed deeper._

"_You okay?"_

_She nodded, then gently tugged her elbow towards her soundlessly, but without disturbing my hold on her._

"_Huh?"_

_I looked down at her, but she had her eyes fixed on the floor._

"_Okay-- it's killing me! What's your name?"_

_That surprised her._

"_Dawn."_

"_I'm Emmett, but you can just call me Emmy or Em, okay?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I'm your new friend."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I like you."_

"_Why?"_

"_You're cool. And before you ask why, it's cause you are good at sports and drive a jeep. I drive one, too."_

"_Oh."_

_She sounded disappointed. The corners of my mouth pulled down. We passed the locker room, where Rose was waiting._

"_Be right back."_

_She waved us off a little stiffly._

_[Oh, he already has a girlfriend. Lucky bastard. I wonder when I'll find someone for me…]_

_I opened the door for her, but she walked right into it. I grinned. She looked at me, clearly embarrassed, then walked in._

"_Yes? Can I help you, Mr. Cullen?"_

"_She injured herself during volleyball."_

"_There's always someone."_

"_Sorry."_

_I lifted her chin and angled it so she was forced to look into my eyes. Her own eyes shifted quickly and repeatedly from one eye to the other._

"_Don't," I said, but to myself or her, I couldn't know. We stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes. That's when I heard the nurse cough nervously._

"_Not with Rosalie today?"_

"_No."_

_I watched as a shadow passed over her face. I flat out frowned._

"_That girl in the hallway?"_

"_Yeah, but don't worry about her. You're my friend, remember? She'll be civil, promise."_

"_You shouldn't speak for her. Besides, I don't want to come between you…"_

_The nurse laughed a belly laugh. I glared at her._

"_As if anyone could come between--"_

_My eyes bore holes deep into her skull frostily._

"_I'm sorry. It's not my place."_

_She cleared her throat and straightened her dress._

"_W-would you like to c-come in?"_

_I smiled a little too sweetly. She gave me a wide berth, trying her best to ignore me. She gasped, bringing me back to the present. Dawn's arms were covered in purple-black bruises._

_[How in the hell did I miss that?!?!]_

_I couldn't help it; I ran my fingertips up and down her arm once. Her eyes fluttered closed, but then her face contorted to a mask of pain. I immediately took my fingers away and thrust them in my pocket, trying my very best to forget the burningly sensual feeling of her touch. When she opened her eyes, she had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away in a second._

"_I'm sorry. It hurts."_

"_I know."_

_I turned to the nurse._

"_Do you have any bandages?"_

"_Y-yes, r-right away!"_

_She scrambled to get some, knocking the majority of what was on her desk to the floor as she passed. I put my hands around her pixie-like waist, loving the sensation a little too much for my own good._

"_Up."_

_Right on cue, she jumped up. I guided her to stand on the chair behind her._

"_Found some!"_

"_Oh, good, thanks. May I?"_

_She nodded._

_[Anything to touch her again.]_

_She seemed very comfortable with my hands being cold and all, or maybe it was because they were cold that she thought they were an ice pack or something. Anyway, I went extra slow, both to savor the feeling of her skin on mine and to be careful._

"_Done. All better?"_

_She lit up this side of the world with her genuine smile. If I needed air, I would have suffocated on the spot! I turned around._

"_Climb on."_

"_Two-headed monster!"_

_I laughed with her, though I had no idea what kind of monster she was talking about._

"_Which way?"_

"_English."_

"_Hey, me too!"_

_I ran to the Volvo._

"_Where are we going, Emmett?"_

_The sound of my name from her lips was priceless. I decided to make her say it again._

"_What did I tell you about my name?"_

"_Sorry, Em."_

"_I like Emmy better."_

"_Emmy? Where's our English class?"_

"_That way."_

_I pointed behind me. She tried to slide off, which really wasn't helping me._

"_Hey, stop that! I wanna take you to the hospital."_

_She stiffened._

"_Why?"_

"_Because of your arms. Why else?"_

"_I don't have money."_

"_That's okay. My dad's the doctor. I'm sure he'll make an exception for you."_

_I smirked at her flabbergasted fish mouth. I jumped in the car, placing her gently into the passenger seat._

_When we got there, Carlisle was waiting in the door._

"_Please, come in, Emmett, and tell me what happened."_

"_She plays volleyball too hard."_

_I started to smile, but looking down, I could tell Dawn was scared._

"_It's okay, Dawn. He's just gonna take a look-see."_

_I was still holding her hand from the car ride over here. Carlisle took a careful step closer and she took a step back, gently tugging at my arm._

"_I'll wait right here. Promise."_

_She looked at me for a long time, then nodded silently. Carlisle guided her to his office with a smile to me over his shoulder._

_Hours later, just Carlisle came back to the lobby. I stood up eagerly. He wouldn't look at me for some unfathomable reason._

"_Can I talk to you for a minute, Emmett?"_

"_What's going on, Carlisle?"_

"_She said it's been years since she had a physical, so I took the liberty of doing it here."_

"_How bad?"_

"_She has burns, scars, and bruises all over her body-- possibly self-inflicted. They're all at an angle she can get to. Also alarming, she was coughing up blood, so I took an x-ray of her whole body… most of her bones are shattered, the rest fractured."_

_I ran to her room, following the smell of blood and anesthetics._

"_Christ! Who the fucking hell did this to you?!?!"_

_She shook her head weakly._

"_Who!!"_

_She stared at the floor then, determined to not look at me._

"_Why? Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?!"_

"_Emmett, please try and calm down."_

_I brushed his hand off, but then looked up as his words sunk in. It was a monumental effort to control my voice._

"_Oh, she's… probably still groggy after all the anesthetics you pumped in her."_

"_Come and sit down."_

_I did, but reached out and held her hand like water holds the moon at night. She smiled a little, but I could smell the tears coming._

"_Hey. You okay?"_

_She nodded weakly, then closed her eyes._

"_Let her sleep. Why don't you go back to school?"_

"_I'm too worked up over this. Can't I stay here? I'll be quiet."_

"_Actually, that would be a big help. I'm very busy today. There seems to be something going on in the forest."_

"_Humans?"_

"_No. Not this time."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I managed to save a few. The others lost too much blood."_

_I patted him on the back, then settled into my chair._

_~One Month Later~_

_It was after school, and I was by her hospital bed in our house, under constant watch by one of us, usually me._

"_Please wake up, Dawn. Please," I said for the hundred thousandth time this afternoon._

_Rose had already accepted her as my friend. That's when I saw it. Her finger moved. A human wouldn't be able to see, but…_

"_Carlisle!"_

"_Right here."_

"_Dawn?! Dawn, can you here me?"_

_She mumbled unintelligibly and leaned into my hand. She smiled. I thought I would die with happiness. Of course, my ego went through the roof. Suddenly, I was in another place. I could hear Carlisle's panicked voice calling me, but I couldn't bring myself to care._

"_Dawn?"_

_My voice echoed. I looked around, a little spooked. I was in the middle of a forest, in a huge clearing. I recognized it as our old home back in Forks, Washington. She was sitting on the porch, in a plain white dress instead of the hospital dress Esme put her in._

"_Dawn?"_

_She rocked back and forth with her knees pulled up to her chest._

"_Dawn, it's Emmy."_

"_Emmy!!"_

_She ran into my arms. The fact that her wounds were all healed-- at least what I could see- did not escape my notice._

"_Hey you. Feeling better?"_

"_Yeah! Cause you're here with me, Emmy!"_

"_Glad to hear it."_

_She laughed, and, before I realized what the hell I was doing, I had my eyes closed and was kissing her._

"…_ett. Emmett. Emmett! Wake up!"_

_[What? Vampires can't sleep.]_

"_Emmy's a vampire?"_

"_Emmett, damn you, wake the hell up!!!"_

_Rose._

"_Rosalie, right? I don't think she likes me."_

_I felt someone-- probably Rose-- jerk my arm backwards. That's when I realized that I was face-down on the floor, across the way from Dawn's bed._

"_What? What happened? Where's Dawn?"_

_Carlisle, eyes full of confusion, concern, and regret, pointed towards the sleeping form on the bed, currently frowning. I was at her side and shushing her before I even had a chance to blink._

"_Dawn."_

_Her eyes fluttered open, lit up at the sight of me, then became cautious as she took in either the different surrounding, the people, or both._

"_How are you feeling?"_

"_I'm fine. Why did you leave me?"_

"_Remarkable!"_

_Edward._

"_Meaning?"_

_I tried to take the venom out of my voice._

"_It seems like she was having a lucid dream--"_

"_Yeah right! Unconscious people can't dream, stupid!!"_

"_Hey!!"_

"_Sorry Bella, Nessie."_

"_--and somehow pulled you inside of it."_

"_Say what!!"_

"_We can't sleep. Think about it."_

_Rose hissed loudly, probably telling him to shut it about our kind._

"_You and her were holding hands."_

_I don't remember switching from touching her cheek to holding her hand…_

"_You were. Not even a second later, I hear you drop to the floor, unable to wake. Meanwhile, the two of you are having conversations in her head!!"_

_I laughed at the ridiculous notion, looked at Dawn's hurt, betrayed, and clearly shocked face, then sobered up._

"_Is that true, Dawn?"_

_She practically flew down the stairs and out the door before I had even said anything. I glared daggers at Rosalie._

_~Weeks Later~_

"…_where there was a girl found in a coffin. Officer … has the details. Thank you, Mat Tabor. Yes, the girl was…"_

"_What does this mean, Edward? More vampires?"_

"… _it had been broken out of. How is that possible? Well, I don't know. It was made of steel…"_

"_What else can break through steel that can fit in a coffin, Bella?"_

"_Bears? Wolves? Oh no, Jake!"_

"_I'm right here, Bella."_

"_Oh!"_

_Forced laughter. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I thought it looked familiar somehow._

"_How so, Emmett?"_

_I don't know how. It looks like… no, it couldn't be! Dawn…?_

_He was gone before I had said her name. Suddenly, he was on the scene, making Bella jump in surprise._

"… _this just in: a boy's on the scene, what looks like trying to investigate-- hey, you can't touch that! It's a crime scene!"_

"_Go Daddy!"_

_I couldn't focus. I could feel everything going black the same second Edward suddenly looked into the camera._

_I could feel that I was sinking. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was pitch black. Not even my vampire eyes could penetrate the inky blackness above me. I sank faster, downward, ever spiraling downward. This must be oil, cause it burns like hell. Suddenly, I felt something underneath me. I took a step forward and was blinded all around with light. Suddenly, the water was gone, and I was standing at the top of an impossibly tall yet perfectly round pillar._

"_Dawn? Where is this? What am I doing here? Where are you?"_

_An image of a hooded figure, Dawn unconscious in their arms, walking towards the clock tower in Volterra, Italy, as described to me by Edward, Carlisle, and Alice._

_Abruptly, the stained glass pillar shattered and I screamed as I fell._

_I opened my eyes with a sharp intake of breath._

"… _are you okay? You were out for a really long time, Uncle Em! What was she dreaming this time?"_

"_Dawn! I have to--"_

"_Wait!"_

_Edward threw me back on the couch with Carlisle's help._

"_What!!"_

"_If that vision is true, there's no way we can get your friend back in time. Think about this!"_

"_I can't just leave her!!"_

"_You can and you must, my son. It's far too dangerous to go to the Volturi now."_

"_She's my FRIEND, Carlisle!!! I'm going, even if I have to do it alone!!"_

_Before they could restrain me, I flew out the door before Edward caught me by the arm. I kept running, with him hanging off my arm like a bracelet. I picked up speed, despite his futile attempts to trip me._

"_Just wait! Emmett!! We can still save her, but will you listen!!"_

_I stopped._

"_What?"_

"_We need a plan first. You can't just go back there and demand her back!"_

"_Can't we take her back with us by force?"_

"_No. We need a plan. Now, let's think. Why would they want her?"_

"_I don't know!! A special power?"_

"_Hmm…"_

_He chewed on his bottom lip while I fumed "silently" in my head._

"_Stop shouting, Em, I can't think!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Well, you're making it much harder."_

"_Fine."_

_I sat cross-legged and with my arms crossed. Annoying little bastard actually pulled out his phone and called Carlisle, er Esme._

"… _I think it might be a special power. Like what, dear? Her dreams can somehow be transmitted to Emmett, I think. It's very hard to understand her thoughts. One minute they're open and exposed, the next they're shut up like a drum and I can't find even a crack to get in."_

"_Don't they want a shield?"_

"_They'd want Bella for that."_

_I saw fire all around me, and no sign of Edward. I screamed and tried to run from it, but even earth and air was fire._

"…_mett! Esme, I've lost him!"_

_I was drowning. I closed my eyes; the sun was blinding me. Again, I landed on a stained glass rounded pillar. The fire was gone, but everything was black and white. A blast of fire lit up the glass behind me. When I turned around, there was a crimson door. Slowly, ever so slowly, I walked towards it, finally resting my hand on the knob. Muffled, I could hear Dawn calling me from the other side. I opened the door, then … nothing._

"_Emmett!"_

"_Edward, I know how to save her!"_

"_What? You just opened the red door."_

"_Yes, exactly! The door can save her!"_

"_Come home, Em. I think the fire got to you."_

_I smiled, no longer listening to him. I blinked and I was home. I frowned._

"_Who's coming with me to save Dawn?"_

_The room was silent, pity in their eyes. I snorted._

"_Whatever. I'm going."_

_I got up, but they pushed me down. Anger filled me then. I don't know what happened, but there was suddenly a path right to the door. I flew out of it as fast as my legs could carry me._

_~In Volterra~_

_If I walk out in the sun, they'll kill me. If I barge in, they'll kill me. If I do anything, they'll kill me. But I'm the only one who can open the door. Are you afraid? Heh. Not in the least. Let's go._

_I strut out from under the clock tower, towards the fountain, into the direct sunlight. Suddenly, I was in front of the door. I turned the knob. No dice. Alright, where's the damn key? I closed my eyes, trying to think. When I opened them, there were fifty-three long hallways all around me in a circle. Without thinking, I took the one directly in front of me. It twisted in on itself once, then I was there._

_I opened my eyes to find myself surrounded by the Volturi guard. They were closing in, fast. I had to do something, or die on the spot. All of a sudden, I wasn't afraid anymore. I WANTED them to come. I felt stronger now then I've ever felt._

"_Emmett Cullen, you are under arrest."_

_Policing me? I smirked evilly. One guy-- I could tell he was new to the guard by the way he moved-- stumbled a little in fear. Good._

"_Aro insists on seeing you. Come quietly or we'll take you there by force."_

_So, no killing yet?_

_Suddenly, my body was moving with a mind of its own. Twisting, turning, going into positions I thought were not possible even for a vampire. In midair I lunged at the nearest one, the new guy. His eyes bulged. My hand went straight through his chest. I threw him to the side, where he cowered and I did a roundhouse kick on Demetri. Then I was running underground towards Aro's tower. I don't remember being this fast, but I'll take it. When I kicked open the door, he was gawking at me with mouth agape. Caius looked outraged, but Marcus was as stoic as ever._

"_Where is she?"_

_Aro actually put a hand on his heart and took a step back, blinking repeatedly and obviously floundering for words._

"_Who, dear Emmett?"_

_I snarled._

"_Oh, Dawn! Yes! She's in a safe place."_

_The rest of the guard ran in. Aro grimaced._

"_I see."_

_His voice sounded sad, like he had lost his life's work; maybe he had._

"_Would you like to join us, dear one?"_

"_No," I snarled rudely._

"_Do be civil."_

_I stole a glance at Marcus-- stupid, I know-- and to my surprise, he was petrified. I knew because a fraction of a moment later, he tore through the guard-- siphoning off limbs left and right-- to run down the stairs. I stepped closer to a nauseous-looking Aro-- now holding hands with Marcus-- and both ancients took a cautious step back._

"_Dawn's not here anymore."_

"_You lie!"_

_Another step back, taking them to the window._

"_Look! Up there, something's sparkling! What is that? Oh my god, is that a person?!"_

"_Do I have to find her myself?"_

"_No! We-we'll take you to her."_

_I gestured for them to lead. Aro shuffled around me and out the door, the others and myself in tow. We walked down, down, down, into the bowels of the very earth itself. Finally, we came to a stop in front of a spherical cavern, caged off at the front. She was naked in the middle, in the same position as I saw her in my first vision._

"_Dawn!"_

_She looked up, confused._

"_There's no sun here."_

"_Whatever. We're leaving, 'kay?"_

"_Okay."_

_She got up and placed her tiny hands on the bars. I stretched them away from her._

"_Hey, you're strong, stranger."_

"_Emmy."_

_She smiled, then took my hand. I blinked and we were standing in the middle of our house._

"_Em, you're home!! I was so worried!"_

_Esme hugged me fiercely, then each of the others._

"_I'll get some clothes for you," Alice said._

_She came back and Dawn let our pixy dress her, much to Alice's enjoyment. She started braiding Dawn's hair. Edward tensed._

"_Relax. She has amnesia."_

"_How?"_

"_Yeah! How did you get the VOLTURI to release her AND not kill you?!"_

"_She gave me strength."_

"_So you just broke in?"_

"_Impossible!! I can't read you!"_

"_Yep."_

"_There. All done!"_

_Dawn admired her many tiny braids. Alice beamed down at her._

"_They're scared of her, Edward. She's stronger than them."_

"_No way. There's just no way."_

"_Emmy? What's my name?"_

"_Dawn."_

_She beamed at me._

"_That's a pretty name. Did you just think of it?"_

"_No, you just don't remember."_

_Her face scrunched up adorably._

"_Tell me more about myself."_

_Rose snorted. I chose to ignore her._

"_You're not human."_

"_What am I?"_

_Damn, she took that well!!_

"_I don't know."_

"_Hmm…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Connected."_

"_What is?"_

"_We are."_

"_We're friends, Dawn. Of course we are."_

"_No, our souls are connected."_

_I joined in the chorus of "WHAT!!!"_

"_When you opened the door. My door."_

_She blinked, looked around, then beamed at me with cautious eyes._

"_Hey, Emmy. My arm's better. Can we go back to school now? I don't want to make a scene on my first day here."_

_I looked to Edward, but he shook his head, frustrated._

"_I can't read her."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry."_

"_Where's my jeep?"_

"_In the garage."_

"_Okay. Let's go."_

_I grabbed her arm._

"_Wait."_

"_What? Oh! I didn't meet your friends yet! Hello. My name is Dawn."_

"_You were in a cage. Aro put you there."_

_Her eyes became far away._

"_Target sighted. Commencing obliteration."_

_She came back to herself and smiled at me._

"_Were you saying something?"_

"_D-did you just… kill someone?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Aro! Don't KILL him!!"_

"_Aborting obliteration."_

_I waited for her eyes to return to the here and now._

"_Come on. I'll take you to school."_

_Edward stepped in front of us._

"_I don't think she's ready yet. Besides, we should find out what she is first."_

"_Right, sorry. I wasn't thinking."_

"_I know."_

_We guided her to the couch. We all sat, probably to brace ourselves for the hit. Edward grimaced._

"_Are you a werewolf?"_

"_Commencing search of all known werewolves. Searching database … Data obtained. There are currently 873,095 werewolves in this world, and 736 in an alternate world."_

"_What alternate world? Where did it come from?"_

"_My memories."_

"_Your memories? I don't understand …"_

"_The exact time and location of one memory can share data with another's memory. Therefore, one memory can be shared by all, though no known instances show that this is the case."_

"_But why only YOUR memories?"_

_Edward cut me off. Jasper calmed me down._

"_More importantly, what is your power? What ARE you?"_

"_I am an entity known to you by the name of Dawn."_

_Several of us rolled our eyes. I was one of them._

"_Okay. Are you a shape-shifter?"_

"_Searching database of all known shape-shifters. Data obtained. What is your question?"_

"_Are you one of them?"_

"_Negative."_

"_Define you."_

_Edward's whole face lit up. I knew that was the right question and felt proud for asking it. Jasper kept me grounded._

"_Commencing search of all top-secret files."_

"_Is she a computer, Daddy?"_

"_Hush, sweetheart."_

"_data obtained. Cracking data. Data obtained. Project V.A.M.P.I.R.E., Vampire Arsenal of Massive Potential with Integral Reality Evolution."_

"_You're a vampire?"_

_Rose relaxed somewhat._

"_Affirmative. But I am more."_

"_Why do you talk funny?"_

"_I was given a computerized speech pattern. Would you prefer if I switched speech patterns to model yours?"_

"_No!"_

_Edward looked around, probably thinking it wasn't his voice that spoke._

"_Sorry. No. This speech pattern is fine. We want more information."_

"_Affirmative."_

"_Where were you born?"_

"_Searching database. Data obtained. I was born on the moon."_

"_Wow."_

"_More definition, please."_

"_My mother and father were both human. I am the original vampire. Aro is my closest descendant. For years, the three of them studied me and my range of powers. I am still discovering them myself. Aro was the one who started Project V.A.M.P.I.R.E."_

"_Why are the Volturi scared of you?"_

"_Searching data. Data obtained. They fear me because not even I know of a limitation I can not overcome. My powers and knowledge are still growing."_

"_So, basically, you're the goddess of our world."_

"_Affirmative."_

"_What side are you on?"_

_She looked at me, her eyes all-knowing but soft somehow._

"_YES!!!"_

_Edward swung her around, her tiny feet flying in a circle around him._

"_Welcome to the family, Dawn," I said. She smiled._


End file.
